


Under His Skin

by casey2y5



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey2y5/pseuds/casey2y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff doesn't know how they ended up making out on his couch after Annie announced she was going to DC. He does know that this can't go any further until he knows she knows how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastination thou name art new fandoms. Literally unbeta'd fluff brought about by me and my RPBB having a disagreement upon progression.

Annie could get under his skin like no one else. In Borchert's lab, no, he wasn't going to lie to himself anymore, at least in theory. It had been since the night of Troy and Abed's housewarming party that he'd known. That he was in love with her, that he didn't just want to kiss her until his lips were numb and he'd forgotten everything else in the room, that whatever happened after they left this place for real (or at least she did) he would follow because the thought of life without her was unbearable.

Which was why he wasn't entirely sure about the reasons she had for straddling him on his couch, less than an hour after she had announced that she was leaving for DC, at least for the summer. It was hard to think with her lips dancing on his neck, but he knew they couldn't do this. Not if he wanted to be able to look at himself in the morning, something he'd been able to do more and more frequently lately (and he was pretty proud of that fact) and certainly not if she didn't feel the same way, if she just wanted to fuck and forget.

"Jeff," she said, her voice breathy. "You're a million miles away. This okay?"

He had to repress a groan before responding because she pushed her hips down as she spoke.

"This is great." He gestured to the (lack of) space between their bodies. "But we really shouldn't be doing this." "Seems like a good idea to me," she said. "Annie, you're leaving."

"Which is why I think this is a good idea. I'm leaving. There's not going to be anytime for you to run this time."

"You-" Jeff blinked at her, not following her train of thought at all.

"I know how you are now. I get it. I just want- I want to remember you and before I go I want this."

"I'll still be here when you get back."

"You don't know that."

"Annie, I-" She cut him off with a kiss. He steadied her, hands gripping her hips when she started to tip forward. Her breasts were crushed into his chest and he had been about to say something. "Please don't say anything you wouldn't say if I wasn't leaving."

"While I appreciate the Harry Potter reference, if I don't do it now then I never will."

He smirked at her, proud of his relevant pop culture knowledge, for once. Annie climbed off his lap and he almost stopped her, not sure if he could do it without her touching him. She stayed close, pressed to his side, and he dropped a kiss into her hair before willing himself to continue.

"What is it?" She stroked his cheek delicately.

"I- I love you, Annie."

"I love you," she said, with a smile. "I thought that was universally accepted at this point."

"No, Annie."

Her eyes widened, he expected in pain before something clicked.

"I know what you mean, how you mean, Jeff. You've never been particularly subtle. I love you." Jeff felt frozen to the couch, not sure what to do now that it was out there. "I'm going to go to DC. And we're going to Skype and text and send each other links to stupid articles, then I'm going to come back."

"You can't know that." He parroted her words back at her.

"I still have 12 credits left on my forensics degree."

"You'll come back?" Jeff couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so insecure.

"I'll come back. Jeff, I promise. Tonight we'll go to bed and then you're going to drive Abed and I to the airport."

Jeff nodded. She would come back.

"No regrets?" he asked.

"No. Never."

"Never say that," he said with a laugh.

He turned, still laughing, to pull her back into his lap, and she came willingly. Their kisses were more urgent now, leading somewhere. Her skirt was bunched up around her thighs, creamy skin there warm to the touch and her arms were around his neck, holding him into her kisses.

He let his hand skate up the back of her shirt, snapping her bra open, and her head lolled back, giving him access. A few nips to her collarbone to appease her before focusing enough to stand up. Her legs went around his waist and he almost toppled over before finding their balance. She rolled her hips against the bulge in his jeans as he walked and forced them to make a pit stop against the door jamb of his bedroom so he could kiss her roughly.

"God, Annie."

He rooted around in his nightstand unable to take his eyes off of her as she shimmied out of her underwear then palmed her breast through the thin shirt she was wearing.

"Now. C'mon." Her eyes were lidded, heavy and dark, flush down to the tops of her breasts.

"Condom," he breathed out.

"Pill," she countered, hand disappearing into her skirt. "Now. Hurry."

Jeff thumbed a few buttons on his shirt open before Annie was tugging him forward, opening his belt and fly.

"We can go slow later."

He finally got with the picture and worked her skirt the rest of the way up, removing her fingers from her folds and replacing them with his own until she was rolling her hips. He pulled back, licking them clean, making careful note of the way it made Annie's chest heave, and pushed his pants down, just enough. He leaned over her, appreciating the way she locked him in with her ankles right away.

When he slid into her he knew for sure. She was never going to get out from under his skin and he was so incredibly happy about that he buried his face into her neck lest she see it before he was ready.


End file.
